Revenge:a dish best served cold
by Nidawi
Summary: When fortune smiles on something as violent and ugly as revenge, it seems proof like none other that not only God exists, your doing his will"
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

_**Prologue**_

"Accept the facts dad, you liked it, I was right."

"You know me; I always like a good thriller."

"I still can't believe you both could eat while seeing that!"

"Besides grisly scenes of the murders I don't see what you mean dear."

"And besides mum, you were hogging the popcorn."

"I was not!"

"Why didn't you become a policeman dad? You love all this stuff."

"I don't know, maybe because I know I couldn't make it out there."

"You're stronger than you think dear."

"But you both know my legs would turn to jelly in the face of something like that."

"It's a movie dad; John Doe is a character there."

"You know better than anyone that these things happen."

"Still, it's not like you would ever have to go through all that."

"You have a very positive outlook on life."

"Of course mum, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to live right."

"That's very true, my dear look at the time! You should be going to bed soon, we have a long day tomorrow."

"A long day?"

"We have to go shopping tomorrow; those supplies won't buy themselves you know."

"Oh all right, I'll go to bed."

* * *

"Mum?" 

"Get under the bed."

"What's going on?"

"Don't ask questions just do it!"

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Just get under that bed and don't come out until either me or your father come to look for you."

"Who is in the house mum?"

"Just get down there before they come up here and see you."

"Mum…I love you."

"I love you to dear…."

* * *

Very short prologue. I had to get this idea out because if not it wouldn't let the other ones grow. More proof that I need help. Next chapter will say just who these people are, if you haven't guessed already. The character might seem OCC here,it was hard working with dialog only that's why it's so short.Warning: This fic was ridden under the influence of three revenged theme movies, do not try this if you don't have a messed up mind. 


	2. Found

Disclaimer: I dont own HP or anything related, if I did I wouldnt be publishing here.

Chapter one: Found

A chill went through Charles body as he examined the crime scene. It had been sixteen years since something like this happened. It had been a direct attack to this people, and they knew that they were targets. From the mess in the living room and other parts of the house he could tell that there had been a struggle. He looked around; books, pictures, and papers everything was thrown around the room. One of the other officials said that maybe the man had tried to defend himself by throwing them, or maybe the attackers had done the throwing. Charles thought that the first one was most likely. Throwing stuff around was not the Death Eater style after all. But what had they wanted with this muggles, Charles had no idea, he would have to wait for the Hit Wizards to come. After all, his job in this kind of cases was to make sure the other officers didn't mess anything up. Luckily for him, the Hit Wizards arrived soon, accompanied by some form the Obliterating Wizards and a witch he recognized as one of the Aurors.

"About time you got here, a bit more and you would have lost yourself a case Dwalish," said to the head hit wizard. "They were very close to taking the bodies and I was running out of excuses to keep them here."

"Thank you Charlie, what do we have here?" said Dwalish as he bent over one of the bags. Meanwhile the obliterating wizards were beginning to take the muggle police outside and some of the other Hit Wizards were going around the house to see if they could find anyone else. Only the Auror stayed there.

"Critaicius first, from what I can see, followed by Killing Curse. Seems this people knew something and you-know-who wanted it."

"Got any ideas of what it could have been that our friends the Death Eaters wanted?"

"Nothing that could be seen around the house. We already checked the place, nothing to suspicious, jus the usual family pictures, bills, some documents from their work, everything clean."

"Family pictures? So we should be looking at more bodies?"

"By the time I got here the officers had turned every corner of the house, found no one else."

"Any sings of magic in the house."

"None."

"Odd and still, you told me on your note that you recognized the makings of a protection spell outside."

"Even a muggle could have seen it, if they knew what to look for, I may not be able to do magic but I can definitely identify it."

"Wonder who did that..." said Dwalish as he opened the bags. Suddenly Charles and Dwalish both heard someone breathe in sharply, it was the young witch. "Is something wrong Nymph?" he said concerned when he saw her face.

"Show me the pictures." She said softly. This got Dwalish even more concerned, after all, Nymphadora Tonks was not known for being the clam type.

"Is something wrong Tonks?"

"Show me the family pictures please." Still softness in her voice. Charles handed her one of the frames that were thrown around the room. _There are many families with a teen daughter in England, even if they look like her this doesn't mean anything;_ she thought to herself. Slowly she turned the frame. The picture was the still image of a girl and her parents, Hermione and her parents. Tonks almost dropped the frame. She looked up to the two concerned men. It took all her strength to do what she had been instructed to do when they chose her for this. "Were any of the bodies moved?"

"Yes," said Charles. "The woman, she was upstairs in the hall."

With out saying anything Tonks ran up the stairs. Her heart was beating fast. She remembered well the instructions Dumbledore had give the girl, how to put the spell around her house, how to hide what her school books were really about, and most importantly, how to turn almost any space into a hiding place. If her mother was found upstairs, Hermione _had_ to be hiding. Tonks walked into a room that had the door open to find that it was definitely Hermione's room. Even if the Death eaters had made a mess looking for the girl, there still was some order to be seen. The closet had been emptied completely as well as the dresser. The trunk lay destroyed in the middle of the room. Tonks started hitting the wall in the closet, the walls around the room, the dresser, looking around the room at anything that could be of use for hiding, but found nothing. Suddenly she got it, it was so obvious. She kneeled next to the bed and there she was, completely paralyzed, Hermione Granger.

* * *

She had no idea were she was. An office yes, but whose? Why? It certainly wasn't her parent's office. Her parents…where were they….At that moment Hermione began to panic. If it wasn't because the door opened she was ready to barge her way out of this room. In walked familiar faces, yet she couldn't see them. She felt some one hold her and hug her. She recognized the colors, the smells, the touch even the sound of the voice. Nothing made sense. Everything she knew was now unknown. Suddenly she screamed.

* * *

Arthur hugged her tighter when she began to scream and started crying. He knew the feeling all to well, having lost two brothers to death eaters. Seeing his younger brother murdered was not one of his fondest memories. 

"Arthur…" he turned around facing Tonks, who looked as bad as he felt, messed hair in her normal brown and dark circles under her eyes. "I didn't know who else to contact…"

"You did good Tonks." He answered with a forced smile. "I'll take her to the house, Molly is waiting for us, I suppose she woke Ginny and Ron to." He looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. "I have a feeling she will need her friends…"

"Yes…" the witch sighed. "Arthur…We need her to tell us what she knows…"

"In time Tonks."

"Arthur-"

"When she is ready shell talk." Tonks had never heard the elder Weasley so serious. She nodded and let them go. Arthur picked up Hermione in his arms as he went into the fireplace.

* * *

She knew somebody was carrying her. Where were they taking her? What was that fire? For a moment she wanted to scream again. Who was this person taking her away? It felt like her father...but it couldn't be…Suddenly the voice began to make sense. 

"It's all right …I got you…Your safe now…"

It was so soothing…so comforting…she looked up at the face. It was Arthur Weasley. For the first time in the whole night she felt safe. For the first time she felt like she could sleep. And sleep she did.

* * *

A/n: The chapters in this story will rather short. It's mostly like a side project when I am stumped in the other stories. 


End file.
